Guerra Emocional
by Paliia Love
Summary: A Edward Cullen lo abandona su novia del instituto… lo deja solo en un estacionamiento y con un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo. Para evitar quedar como idiota en la fiesta de Año Nuevo de sus padres, le pide pasar como su novia a su preciosa e intrigante amiga Bella. Traducción,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a ****_Completerandomness12_****. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

** .**

**Guerra Emocional**

**Capítulo uno**

**Edward**

—Ahora, el discurso de despedida a cargo de Edward Cullen —habló el Decano por el micrófono mientras me dirigía al pódium.

—Hola, y s-saludos, mis compañeros g-graduados —tartamudeé mientras empujaba mis gafas por mi nariz—. No se preocupen. No nos m-mantendré aquí todo el día. Estoy muy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes tiene… una velada o a-algo así a la que a-atender —añadí al silencio. Se suponía que debían reírse de eso. Mierda.

»—Em… hemos recorrido un largo camino en los últimos cuatro años. La mayoría de nosotros ni siquiera sabe lo que realmente queremos hacer hasta que llegamos aquí. Ahora, nos consideramos futuros médicos, abogados, empresarios, etc. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que cuando vamos a la universidad, la mayoría que aprendemos es teoría, y cuando nos graduamos, es con mucha expectativa que esperamos poder cambiar al mundo.

»—El mundo verá esas expectativas y tratará de destruir nuestra esperanza. Pero, estoy aquí para desafiarlos a mantener esa esperanza, incluso si es un poco. Porque si haces eso, aunque no puedas cambiar el mundo, puedes hacer una diferencia. Así que, les digo graduados de Harvard de este año, g-gracias y t-tengan una b-buena vida —terminé rápidamente.

Cuando volví a mi asiento para sentarme, me quité el sudor de mi frente. La multitud aplaudió cortésmente como era apropiado mientras bajaba, sacudiendo mi cabeza ante el fracaso épico que fue mi discurso.

Eso fue deplorable.

Por suerte, tuve mi diploma primero ya que aquellos que se gradúan con honores obtienen sus diplomas antes que los demás. Mi promedio de 4.0 era bueno para algo. Supongo. No entendía por qué. Quiero decir, estábamos graduándonos de Harvard. Todos deberíamos tener honores. Miré a todos mis supuestos compañeros de clase y me di cuenta que no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Pero supongo que ellos me conocían. Yo era un Cullen. Ya sobrepasé estar sorprendido ante la atención que tenía solo por mi apellido en primer grado. Me senté aturdido, ahogando el sonido del micrófono y miré pasar a mis compañeros.

Algunos me miraban con asombro. Otros me miraban con envidia. La mayoría de ellos me miraban con confusión. Era probablemente por quién era, porque no me consideraría personalmente por ser una persona atractiva. Tenía ojos que eran muy verdes. La gente siempre pensaba que usaba lentillas. Realmente no importaba porque usaba lentes, de todas formas. Era prácticamente ciego sin ellos. Mi hermana, Alice, había estado intentando conseguir que me ponga los lentes de contacto desde que tenía catorce. El solo pensar en poner mi dedo cerca de mi ojo era asqueroso. Ella intentó conseguirme marcos "sexys", pero a mí me gustaba mis marcos. Pensaba que me daban carácter.

Naci con una sonrisa torcida, cosa que me dio el apodo de "apoplejía" en la escuela media, porque cuando las personas las sufrían, sus labios se torcían. Y no empecemos con mi cabello. Cuando no me lo cortaba, hacía que se desparramara por todos lados. Esto me obligó a usar una cantidad horrible de gel para el cabello, cosa que era un dolor en el culo.

Me miré en comparación con mi familia y me pregunté si había sido adoptado… o si mi madre tuvo una aventura o algo.

Mi madre nunca habría hecho eso. Probablemente era adoptado y ellos no tenían el corazón para decírmelo.

—¡Ahora les presento a los graduados del 2011! —dijo el Decano, haciendo que todos en el auditórium tiren sus birretes al aire. Yo tiré la mía suavemente así podía recuperarla fácilmente. La idea de tomar el birrete de otra persona y usarlo me aterrorizaba.

Lentamente me abrí paso entre la multitud antes que la pequeña criatura conocida como mi sobrina saltara sobre mi espalda.

—¡Ahh! —me agaché, dejando que saltara.

—¿Es esta la manera de saludar a tu sobrina? —mi hermana, Alice, preguntó, tratando de pasar su mano por mi cabello. Su rostro se convirtió en uno de horror cuando quedó cubierta de gel para el cabello. Se limpio con el programa de graduación—. Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre poner toda esta mierda en tu cabello —puso sus ojos azules oscuros en blanco.

—También te amo, hermanita. —La besé en la mejilla y pasé mi mano por su cabello corto y negro.

Alice, mi hermanita de veinte años, era lo que me gustaba llamar una fuerza de la naturaleza. Siendo la bebé de la familia, estaba acostumbrada con salirse con la suya sin demora. Sin embargo, ella nunca iba a conseguir que la dejara controlar mi armario. Me gustaba mis chalecos… y mi gel para el cabello… y mis lentes.

—¡Hola, tío Eddie! ¡Lo hiciste bien! —dijo mi sobrina, saltando sobre mi espalda. Ella era la única persona en el mundo que dejaba acortar mi nombre en cualquier capacidad. Ella era así de tierna. Todo el infierno se desató en nuestro círculo social cuando Alice quedó embarazada a los quince años Sin embargo, en vez de obtener un aborto, ella decidió quedarse con el bebé. Ahora teníamos a Alexia Karen Whitlock, quien puede ser la personita más adorable del mundo—. Hueles a Skitties —rio ella antes que su padre la tomara.

—Hola, tío —dijo Jasper, dándome un abrazo varonil.

—¡Edward, cariño! —gritó mi mamá de la nada, envolviéndome en un abrazo—. Estaba tan orgullosa de ti, cariño. ¡Hablaste tan bien!

—Bien hecho, hijo. —Me dio una palmada en la espalda mi padre, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el estacionamiento.

—No mientas, papá —rogué—. Ambos sabemos que fue horrible.

—Eso es subjetivo —respondió mamá, abrazándome de lado.

—¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Y Tanya? —pregunté mirando alrededor.

—Ugh. —Alice puso sus ojos en blanco y se estremeció—. No sé lo que ves en esa b…

—¡Alice! —siseé en advertencia—. No hables así de Tanya. Sabes que no me gusta.

—No iba a llamarla perra —espetó Alice—. Iba a llamarla DESTRUCTORA DE BARBIES! —siseó.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —suspiró papá, yendo a buscar el coche.

No era secreto que Alice y Tanya no se llevaban bien. Para ser honesto, creo que Stevie Wonder podría haberlo visto. Todo comenzó cuando Alice tenía seis y Tanya siete. Mi hermana tenía un gusto, u otros podrían decir una obsesión, por las muñecas Barbie. Ella llamó Barbie a su primer icono de la moda legítima. Cuando nuestra bisabuela murió, ella le dejó una Barbie antigua de 1955, cosa que estaba en perfecto estado. Ya sabes cual, la que tenía un traje de baño blanco y negro. Todavía estaba en la caja, cosa que triplicaba el valor o algo así. No me gustaba las cosas de colección.

Fue uno de los momentos más felices que jamás había visto a mi hermana. Ella dijo que nunca la desenvolvería. Alice dijo que Tanya quitó su Barbie antigua fuera de la caja a propósito. Tanya aclamó que pensaba que era solo una muñeca común y quiso jugar con ella. Aquello arruinó el valor de la muñeca y Alice lanzó una rabieta de tamaño olímpico. Se dijeron nombres. Se tiraron de las coletas. Tanya incluso dijo que Alice quiso estrangularla. No han sido capaz de estar en la misma habitación desde entonces.

—No es 'lo que veo en ella' —sonreí—. Es lo que 'ella ve en mí'.

Tanya Denali. La conocía desde que estábamos prácticamente en pañales. Ella era mi mejor amiga… mi única amiga, de hecho. Ella era inteligente y hermosa.

Realmente hermosa.

Muy, muy hermosa.

En serio. Su rostro era simplemente… perfecto. Tenía este cabello rubio rojizo increíble y siempre olía a vainilla. Odiaba parecer que no era un caballero, pero su cuerpo… wow. No tenía idea de lo que ella veía en mí. Podía ver que la gente pensaba lo mismo cada vez que nos veía juntos porque ella era tan hermosa y yo no… tanto. Pero estaba contento que ella al menos veía algo. Este era el motivo porque el cual planeaba pedirle matrimonio esta noche… en frente de nuestras familias.

—Ahora que hablamos de ellos, podías encontrar algo mucho mejor —dijo Alice con indiferencia

—No, no puedo. —Negué con la cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Edward! —gritó.

—Su gato es malo conmigo —intervino Alexia, frotando el lugar en su brazo donde el gato de Tanya le había arañado gravemente el año pasado.

—No quiero a nadie más. Nadie es mejor que Tanya. ¿Dónde está ella?

—No lo sé —dijo papá mirando a su alrededor—. Probablemente estén de camino al restaurante. Se sentaron con nosotros durante la ceremonia.

Nuestras familias se conocían porque mi padre y Alec, el padre de Tanya, eran mejores amigos y hermanos de fraternidad. Mi mamá y Heidi, la mamá de Tanya, fueron compañeras en la universidad. Se conocieron en una fiesta y el resto es historia.

—Necesitamos ir yendo. Nuestras reservaciones son para las seis —dijo papá.

—¿Para las seis? —gritó Alice, mirando su celular—. ¡Tengo que cambiarme! Nos encontramos allí. —Se fue, corriendo a través del estacionamiento y escuché el sonido de neumáticos chirriando momentos después.

—Nos encontramos luego —dije, moviendo mi traje antes de limpiar mis anteojos.

—De acuerdo —asintió papá, tomando la mano de mi madre.

—Cariño, voy con Edward —dijo mamá sonriéndome—. Tenemos cosas de que hablar.

—Nos vemos allí, entonces —dijo papá confundido.

Ella entrelazó su brazo con el mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi Volvo XC60. Mis hermanos y Tanya se burlaban de mí cuando pedí un Volvo como coche en vez de un Porche, Mercedes, u otro coche de alta gama. Pero una vez que leí sobre lo seguro que era esta belleza sueca, mi corazón fue capturado.

—Edward, cariño, estoy tan feliz —dijo mientras conducía—. Estoy tan orgullosa. Mi hijo un graduado de Harvard. Tu abuelo estaría tan orgulloso también —sonrió.

—Gracias, mamá —respondí—. ¿No crees que estará decepcionado porque no elegí negocios para seguir el negocio familiar? —pregunté asustado. Sabía que siempre podía contar con mi madre para decirme la verdad, incluso si dolía.

—Cariño —rio—. En caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, ninguno de tus hermanos ha mostrado interés en ello, tampoco.

Tenía razón. Alice fue a una escuela de Nueva York por la moda mientras que Emmett… bueno, él era simplemente Emmett.

—Es que… ¿no crees que al menos _un_ Cullen debería…?

Yo era uno de los herederos de… digamos… una empresa _muy_ popular. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros quiso tomar las riendas. Si ella lo pedía, dejaría medicina y lo soportaría.

—Para eso está tu padre —me interrumpió—. Deberías estar emocionado. Vas a la escuela de medicina para ser médico —sonrió, mirando por la ventana. Conduje por unos segundos más antes que ella comenzara a reír—. Solo en _esta_ familia un chico se sentiría avergonzado o culpable por ir a la escuela de medicina. —Sacudió su cabeza y tomó mi mano—. Está bien, Edward. Tienes mejores cosas en las que deberías preocuparte. Exámenes, estudios, disecciones…

—Matrimonio —murmuré sonriendo.

Si hubiera sido posible, hubiera jurado que sentí la mano de mi madre congelarse.

—¿Qué? —espetó volviéndose lentamente hacia mí.

—Dije matrimonio —sonreí—. Sabes que amo a Tanya, mamá —reí con entusiasmo.

—Tal vez luego de la escuela de medicina… y tu residencia… y…

—Esta noche —confesé, deteniéndome en el estacionamiento—. Le voy a preguntar esta noche.

—¿Con qué anillo? —preguntó mamá, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Sabes que Emmett está primero en la fila para el anillo de mamá Masen. Él es el mayor…

—Lo sé. —Asentí con mi cabeza, sacando de la guantera una caja de terciopelo azul—. Lo conseguí la semana pasada —confié mientras abría la caja.

Había estado planeando darle a Tanya un anillo nuevo, de todos modos. Cuando le había comentado sobre el anillo de mamá Masen hace unos meses, ella comenzó a discutir por diez minutos sobre lo feo que era el anillo. Personalmente, pensé que el anillo era simple y elegante, pero a Tanya le gustaba las cosas más llamativas y brillantes.

—Oh —dijo ella desilusionada.

—Perdón por no habértelo dicho primero —suspiré—. Es solo que Emmett está en Los Ángeles y Alice en Nueva York. Luego, tú y papá están en Connecticut. Siento que nunca nos vemos. Quería decírtelo antes.

—Oh —dijo ella, pasando su mano por su pecho—. ¿No crees que eres un poco joven? —preguntó, cerrando la caja y devolviéndomela—. Solo tienes veintidós años —me recordó, tratando de poner en su lugar un mechón de mi cabello.

—Tú y papá se casaron cuando tenían veintitrés —respondí rápidamente, tomando un poco de gel de mi guantera para alisar el cabello.

—Eso fue en una época diferente —respondió con la misma rapidez—. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Se espera más de los jóvenes hoy en día. Solo…

—Mamá —interrumpí—. Entiendo de donde vienes. Lo entiendo. Pero sé lo que quiero, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre me has dicho lo inteligente que soy. No creo que este equivocado. Amo a Tanya… como papá te ama a ti. Quiero para mis días con ella —dije mirándola a los ojos—. Por favor, apóyame en esto —rogué—. Ya sé que Alice se enojará conmigo cuando se lo diga.

—De acuerdo. —Cerró sus ojos y tomó aire profundo—. Lo intentaré —sonrió un poco antes de salir del coche.

Miré el reloj para ver que eran las 5:05 pm. Me sentía horrible por hacer que todos me esperaran Pero, nuestra conversación tomó más tiempo de lo previsto.

—¡Tío Eddie! —gritó Alexia, corriendo hacia mí—. Quiero sentarme junto a ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro —le sonreí y la tomé en brazos.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí —bromeó el tío Alec, envolviendo su brazo sobre mi hombro—. El rey de la puntualidad hizo esperar a todos por cinco minutos. ¿Estás bien, muchacho? —preguntó, sintiendo mi frente.

—Si, señor —sonreí, sentándome—. ¿Dónde está Tanya? —pregunté.

—Uh… ella estará aquí, Eddie —dijo Heidi, mirando por la ventana, seguramente en busca de su hija.

—Dios no quiera que Tanya no pueda llegar —se quejó Alice, dándole una galleta a Alexia.

Me senté y ordené una Coca-Cola mientras esperábamos que lleguen Tanya y Emmett.

—Edward, —llamó mi atención Alec—. ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo yendo a la escuela de medicina cuando tienes un trabajo que cualquier hombre mataría tener a su disposición? —preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su brandy.

—Alec —advirtió papá, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Todos nos preguntamos eso mismo, de hecho —intervino Heidi—. Quiero decir, eres un Cullen. Entiendo por qué Emmett o Alice no lo hicieran. Pero…

—¿Qué intentas decir sobre Alice? —habló Jasper, enviando dagas con sus ojos hacia la Sra. Denali.

Jasper Whitlock era una de las personas más tranquilas que conocía. Venía de dinero del petróleo en Texas. Conoció a Alice cuando fueron a la misma escuela juntos. Lo conozco desde hace cinco años. Nos acercamos cuando Alice quedó embarazada. Ahora era prácticamente familia. Mi sobrina no podría tener un mejor padre.

—Cálmate, Whitty. —Le cortó Alec—. Eso solo que eres bueno para el trabajo. No veo por qué estás desperdiciando tu potencial en ser médico.

—¿Desde cuando convertirse en médico es desperdiciar potencial? —pregunté asombrado.

—Seamos honestos, Edward —dijo Heidi, mirando el menú—. Ser doctor puede ser un logro sublime… si fueras de clase media —terminó su oración con un aire de disgusto—. Sin embargo, ¿no crees que eso empalidece en comparación a ser un CEO de una compañía enorme? Sueldo de siete cifras… avión de la empresa… isla privada… ya sabes.

Amaba a Tanya. Pero odiaba a sus padres.

—Somos los _Cullen_ —acentuó nuestro nombre Alice—. Eso está garantizado independientemente de la ocupación que tengamos. No basamos nuestro valor como miembro de la familia en nuestro trabajo —dijo firmemente entredientes.

—Tío Edward, ¿qué es una ocupación? —murmuró Alexia en mi oído.

—Significa trabajo, cariño —le sonreí. Ella asintió como si nos diera el visto bueno para seguir la discusión.

—¿Podemos no discutir esto aquí? —preguntó papá severamente—. Esto es más privado… un asunto familiar —dijo sentándose.

—¡Dios! —Rodó sus ojos Alec, terminando su brandy—. Todo esto por una maldita pregunta.

—Debió haber tocado un nervio. —Heidi levantó una ceja.

—Pff, —Alice puso los ojos en blanco—. Como si…

—¡Tío Emmy! —gritó Alexia, estirando sus brazos para mi hermano—. ¡Tía Rose! ¡Megan!

—¡Osito Lexi! —gritó mi hermano mientras comenzaba a correr en cámara lenta… llena de sonidos de cámara lenta.

—Corre normal —rio mi sobrina mientras comenzaba a agitar sus brazos a mi otra sobrina, Megan, que fue a abrazar a Alexia.

Emmett era mi hermano mayor. Era tan grande como una montaña rusa con la madurez de un niño de jardín de infantes.

—De acuerdo —dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos—. Hola, hermanito. —Me golpeó con su puño—. Escuche que tu discurso mató.

—Lo sentimos por no llegar, nuestra reunión se retrasó —se disculpó mientras Em le pasaba Alexia a ella.

—Está bien —dije. Solo te gradúas de la universidad por primera vez una vez. ¿Qué tenía de malo perdérselo?

—Hey, ¡tío Eddie! —Megan besó mi mejilla—. ¿Me extrañaste? ¡Yo sí! ¡Mucho! —dijo, abrazándome.

—Por supuesto. —Le devolví el abrazo.

—Bueno, solo quería asegurarme —dijo antes de tomar asiento en mi regazo junto a Alexia.

—Emmett —ronroneó Heidi—. Rose —espetó.

—Heidi —Rose dijo en el mismo tono.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó Em sentándose al lado de Rose—. Tengo una maldita hambre.

—¡Emmett! —siseó mamá y, Alexia y Megan comenzaron a reír.

—Hay chicos aquí —añadió Rose antes de golpearle la cabeza.

—No hemos ordenado todavía —le dije, tomando un poco de agua.

—Tanya todavía no está aquí —añadió Alice.

—Probablemente esté haciendo algo importante —le dije a Emmett.

—¿Y? Ordenemos sin ella. Ha pasado una hora y media —se quejó Emmett.

—Acabas de llegar —señalé.

—Lo sé. Y, pensé que habría comida ya cuando lleguemos —replicó, mirando el menú.

—Perdone, ¿señora Cullen? —Una mujer llamó a mi cuñada.

—¿Sí? —dijo Rose, girándose hacia la mujer.

—Después que tuve a mi hijo, Colin, seguí la cinta Baby Butt Blaster dos veces a la semana por tres meses seguidos. Cambió mi vida. Estoy en mejor forma ahora que antes de tener el bebé —comentó, estrechando la mano de Rose—. Gracias.

—Oh, de nada —sonrió Rose.

—Y tú. —La mujer señaló a Emmett—. Mi marido hace tu video Monkey Man. Sus abdominales son para morir. —Sonrió ampliamente, estrechando la mano de Emmett—. Gracias.

—De nada —sonrió Emmett—. Estamos contentos que les funcione.

Emmett y su esposa, Rosalie, eran lo que algunos llaman gurús del fitness. Tenían su propia línea de cintas de ejercicio, equipo de entrenamiento, barras de energía… lo que sea. Rose era llamada "La Perra Delgada" y Emmett era conocido como "El Hombre Mono" en sus promos. Había sido muy lucrativo para ellos hasta ahora.

—Estamos teniendo una reunión —dijo Heidi con desdén—, si no te importa.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la mujer.

—Seguro que lo estás… —comenzó Heidi.

—Estamos aquí —dijo Tanya mientras entraba con sus dos hermanas siguiéndole.

—Cariño —suspiré, levantándome para saludarle, pero ella me detuvo.

—¡No, Edward! Mis uñas siguen húmedas —se quejó, agitando sus manos para demostrar su punto.

—Oh, lo siento —dije, volviéndome a sentar.

—Llegas tarde, Tanya… —comenzó mamá.

—Lo siento —respondió ella con desdén, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Llegaste tarde solo porque estabas haciéndote las uñas? —preguntó Alice, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Era el único momento que Henrique podía hacerlo. Él es tan increíble. No podía rechazarlo. Edward sabe que lo siento. ¿O no?

—Mmm. —Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Entonces, tuve que recoger a Irina de su cita en la peluquería y luego…

—Dejaste a Kate para que se pudre en su departamento porque tenías que hacer que llegáramos en trío —interrumpió Kate, rodando sus ojos.

Los Denali, como los Cullen, tenían tres hijos. Irina era la mayor con su cabello negro azabache y ojos grises como su padre. Ella básicamente viajaba como trabajo. No tenía idea de lo que hacía. Tanya era la del medio, como yo, y era la viva imagen de su madre. Luego estaba Kate, la más joven y la oveja negra de la familia. Actualmente estaba estudiando Arte en Cornell y ahora tenía un brazo entero lleno de tatuajes y un piercing en su ceja derecha.

—Dios, Kate —siseó Heidi, tirando de la manga de su hija—. ¿Es ese otro? —preguntó con disgusto.

—Sip —dijo Kate con orgullo, quitando un pedazo de gasa de su brazo—. Me lo hice esta semana.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Alec antes de tomar un sorbo de su botella.

—¿Quieren ver? —preguntó Kate, caminando alrededor de la mesa y mostrándonos su más reciente adición a su obra de arte.

—¡Dios mío, es genial! —rio Alice, cayéndosele un poco de agua de su boca.

—¡Kate por la victoria! —rio Emmett, tomando una foto del tatuaje con su teléfono.

—Wow —dije sin habla cuando pude verlo.

Era una imagen del mundo girando sobre el dedo del medio de una mujer con la frase: "A la mierda el mundo", escrito bajo él. Era definitivamente… Kate.

—¿Cómo se supone que consigas un esposo decente así? —siseó Heidi, señalando los tatuajes.

—Sí, ese es mi problema… porque estamos en 1950. —Puso los ojos en blanco Kate, volviendo a su asiento.

—¿Puedes no sentarte a mi lado? —gruñó Tanya con un rostro y tono serio—. No quiero que nadie que conozca sepa que compartimos la misma sangre.

—¡Tanya! —dijo Esme sorprendida.

—Ella solo estaba bromeando, mamá —le defendí.

—No todos entendían el sentido del humor de Tanya. Lo que la mayoría pensaba que era ser mala, era solo su sentido del humor, por lo que era percibido en ella como algo serio.

—Perra —espetó Kate, tomando asiento junto a Esme.

—Mrrreorw —escuché el inconfundible sonido del gato de Tanya de su bolso.

—Tanya. —Alec sacudió su cabeza—. Dime que no…

—Relájate —interrumpió, poniendo su bolso sobre su regazo—. No podía dejarla sola. Estaría sola —arrulló a Diva, su malvada compañera felina. Diva era un demonio felino que odiaba a todos menos a Tanya. Juraría que Tanya le compraba un collar nuevo cada semana. Yo le había comprado algunos, porque, bueno… Tanya me lo pedía—. Diva quiere un poco de filete miñón, ¿tal vez un poco de caviar? ¿O no, cariño? Sí que quieres. Luego, Edward te va a comprar ese collar de diamantes que viste en Bloomingdales —le habló al gato mientras este siseaba y escupía desde el interior del bolso hacia mí—. ¿O no, cariño?

—Uh… está bien. —Me encogí de hombros.

Al estar en mi posición, tenía mucho dinero. No veía nada malo en gastar mi parte en la gente que amaba.

—Oh, Dios. —Alice sacudió su cabeza, mientras que Jasper frotó su brazo.

—Alice —dijo Irina, apuntando al bolso de mi hermana—. Amo ese bolso… es para morirse.

—Gracias —sonrió Alice ante el cumplido—. Cuesta casi tanto como una Barbie antigua en estos días.

—Estaba esperando que saltaras con esa mierda. —Tanya puso sus ojos en blanco mientras Diva siseaba en dirección a Alice.

—Disculpe, señorita. —Vino nuestro camarero y dio un golpecito en el hombro de Tanya—. Lo siento, pero no se permiten mascota dentro del restaurante.

—¿Y…? —cuestionó Tanya incrédulamente.

—Se tiene que ir.

—Ella no va a cagarse en la mesa. —Tranquilizó al mesero—. Está bien.

—Podría tener…

—Escucha —interrumpió Heidi sonriendo—. No haces caso a esto y te daré una muy buena propina —terminó antes que Tanya se girara y pusiera agua en un recipiente para que Diva pudiera beber.

—Pero…

—Una propina muy, muy grande —dijo ella alzando la ceja.

Después de eso, al fin pudimos ordenar. La cena fue bastante tranquila. Nadie quiso hablar mientras esperábamos por la comida. Una vez que terminamos, mamá me ordenó que me alejara de la mesa así podía arreglar mi sorpresa.

Me tomé mi tiempo para ir a mi coche y tomar el anillo de la guantera. Volví al edificio para ver a Tanya de pie afuera hablando por teléfono.

—Ya casi termino. Cortamos la torta y me voy —dijo, girando para verme—. Te paso a buscar luego —dijo torpemente antes de colgar.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté abrazándola por detrás y besándola.

—Basta, me acaban de arreglar el pelo hoy —dijo, enderezando su cabello—. Ese era… um… mi amigo, Lauren. Sí, ella quiere salir más tarde.

—Oh —dije—. Aunque no estoy seguro que quieras salir con ella después.

—Oh, estoy segura —rio, rodando sus ojos.

—Está bien. —Extendí mi brazo para que ella lo tomara.

—De acuerdo —bufó, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté—. No estás siendo tú.

—Estoy bien —dijo mientras comenzaba a llevarla hacia la puerta—. De hecho… —comenzó de nuevo, separándose de mí—, no estoy bien.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté tocando su frente—. ¿Estás enferma? Podemos irnos si quieres, no me gustan las fiestas en realidad. Esto fue más para mi mamá —ofrecí.

—No es eso —dijo, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos—. Es, solo… no puedo hacer más esto —se quejó.

—¿Hacer qué? —Mi miedo aumentaba con cada segundo que ella no me respondía.

—Esto… nosotros —dijo, agitando su mano entre nosotros—. Necesitamos ver a otras personas, Edward —terminó, apartando su vista.

—¿Eh?

—Estoy rompiendo contigo, Edward.

¿Qué? No podía estar escuchando esto. Ella no me haría esto… no a mí. Era su mejor amigo. La amaba. Ella me amaba. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

—P-pero… t-te amo…

—Lo sé —me interrumpió—. Eso es lo que apesta en esto.

—N-no lo entiendo, Tanya.

En este punto, vi que mis gafas se empañaban y sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

—Mierda, no llores. —Extendió su mano para acariciar mi hombro—. Vas a hacer que me sienta mal.

—N-n-n-no puedo e-evitarlo —susurré, tratando de detener las lágrimas. No quería que nadie me viera llorar. Haría eso en la privacidad de mi departamento—. Somos Tanya y Edward. Siempre hemos estado juntos.

—Por eso —me dijo, retrocediendo lentamente—. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Quiero experimentar cosas diferentes… personas diferentes. Tal vez luego…

—No quiero ver a nadie más. Te quiero a ti —gemí, dando un paso hacia delante—. Dime qué hacer. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Puedo ser mejor —traté de convencerla—. Por favor, Tanya.

Edward, no ruegues. —Retrocedió aún más—. Lo… lo siento —dijo antes de girar e irse, subiéndose a su coche… dejándome en el estacionamiento, con el corazón roto y un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo…

Me apoyé contra el coche más cercano a mí ya que Dios solo sabe cuanto tiempo tardaría en procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

Tanya me había dejado.

Ella no me quería.

No era suficientemente bueno.

Estaré solo por siempre.

—¿Edward? —escuché a Alice acercarse, buscándome. Debí haber estado allí afuera por mucho tiempo—. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Estamos esperándolos. Emmett va a tener el primer corte de la torta si no vuelves pronto —añadió, caminando en el estacionamiento—. ¿Dónde está la _preciosa_ Tanya? —preguntó con voz llena de sarcasmo.

Ante la mención de su nombre, perdí cualquier resolución que tenía y comencé a temblar con los sollozos que había estado conteniendo durante los últimos treinta minutos.

—Alice —murmuré, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos para ocultar la vergüenza y el abandono que sentía.

—¿Edward? —preguntó, acercándose. Se puso frente a mí—. Esa perra —dijo, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarme.

—No finjas que no estás contenta —dije mientras alejaba mis brazos. No quería su lastima. Ella ni siquiera le gustaba Tanya, de todos modos.

—Es que…

—¿Edward? —Vi a mi madre salir a buscarnos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frenéticamente, acercándose rápido para ver que me pasaba—. Cariño, ¿qué pasó?

Antes que alguien viera el desastre que era, corrí hacia mi coche, subí todavía sollozando y me alejé en la noche.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Pobrecito Edward, ya alguien viene a rescatarlo (?) jajaja**

**Gracias a Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson por la recomendación de este fic. Sos lo más, chica. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a ****_Completerandomness12_****. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**.**

**Capítulo dos**

**EDWARD**

_Mierda. Eso REALMENTE fue una noche salvaje—énfasis en salvaje. Gracias a Riley Biers por una noche increíble. _

Estaba sentado en mis pijamas, mirando al estado de Tanya en Facebook. Esto era en lo que me convertido. Ni siquiera me gustaba tanto Facebook. Miré mi foto de perfil ausente solo para ver la pequeña cantidad a amigos que tenía y me deprimí más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que era triste, pero así era yo. Salté a su álbum de fotos más reciente para ver varias fotos de ella divirtiéndose o saliendo con un tipo cualquiera. Sentí que mi corazón se quebraba con cada foto.

Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses. Habían pasado cuatro largos y agonizantes meses desde que ella me dejó… en el estacionamiento… solo… en mi festejo de graduación. Hasta el momento, estos habían sido los cuatro peores meses de mi existencia. Sin embargo, ella estaba allí, saliendo a fiestas y besando diferentes tipos. Esta no era el tipo de persona que ella era. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Había pasado la mayoría de este tiempo pensando en por qué ella me haría esto. ¿Acaso no la amaba lo suficiente? ¿Acaso era porque era feo?

Miré las fotos y vi los tipos con los que ella estaba saliendo. Todos eran del mismo tipo: altos, bronceados, universitarios con sus camisetas, pantalones color caqui y viseras al revés. ¿Ese era el tipo de hombres que quería? Yo no era así… en absoluto. Yo era pálido, geeky, y un nerd. Había un tipo particular que estaba en muchas de sus fotos. Observé las fotos de ellos y me pregunté: "¿Es ese Riley Biers? ¿Lo ama? ¿Lo ama más que me amó a mí?"

_¡Pop!_

Escuché un sonido en mi computadora, señalando que alguien quería hablar conmigo. Hmm. Eso nunca había pasado antes. Miré la pantalla y sonreí ante el nombre que apareció.

**Tanya Denali**: _¿Qué onda?_

Oh, Dios mío. Era ella. Quería que volviéramos. Sabía que ella seguía amándome.

**Edward Cullen**: _No mucho. _

Respondí con entusiasmo y me senté frente a la pantalla, esperando a que respondiera.

Cinco minutos.

Diez minutos.

¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo?

Edward Cullen: ¿Tanya? ¿Estás allí?

Escribí un mensaje, justo cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente respondí. Era grosero mantener en espera a la gente, especialmente cuando no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

—Edward, es tu madre —se anunció Mamá. Ella siempre se identificaba como "tu madre" cuando me llamaba. Era raro—. Solo me pregunto cómo estás, te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño, mamá —le dije mientras apretaba el botón enter, enviando mi mensaje—. Estoy bien.

—¿Tus clases van bien? —preguntó—. Sé que medicina puede ser difícil.

—Está bien, mamá —dije de nuevo, esta vez rodando los ojos—. Hasta ahora, tengo un diez en cada clase. Estarías orgullosa.

—Estaría orgullosa de ti sin importar nada, cariño. Trabajas demasiado —rio. Podía ver que estaba sonriendo—. ¿Estás comiendo, Edward? —preguntó, yendo al punto.

—Sí, mamá.

—No me mientras, niño —ordenó—. Parecías un esqueleto cuando te fuiste. No quiero que lo que haya pasado entre tú y Tanya afecte tu salud. Necesito a mi Edward saludable.

Después que Tanya me hubiese dejado… en el estacionamiento… solo… durante el festejo de mi graduación, perdí algo de peso. No podía comer. No podía dormir. No era tanto como mamá lo hacía parecer. Fueron solo unos siete o diez kilos. Ahora, ella me llamaba todos los días desde que volví a la universidad hace seis semanas para asegurarse que comía.

—Comí, mamá —le dije mientras miraba al tazón vacío de cereal que había terminado antes de estar en la computadora—. Lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —cedió ella—. Solo me preocupo, cariño. Eso es todo.

—Estoy bien, mamá —mentí. Pasando las fotos de perfil de Tanya—. Estoy mejor.

—Está bien —bufó—. Extraño a mis bebés. Recuerdo cuando te traje a casa del hospital. Ahora, eres un graduado universitario. —Suspiró—. No puedo creer que no te podré ver hasta el próximo año.

—No da tiempo para extrañarnos —bromeé antes de mirar al reloj—. Mamá, tengo que ir a clase —le dije—. Te llamaré luego. ¿De acuerdo?

—Te tomo la palabra. —Dio un beso sonoro antes de colgar el teléfono.

Tomé mis libros y mi mochila para dirigirme a clase. Antes de irme, chequeé si Tanya había respondido mi mensaje.

_Tanya Denali ahora está desconectado/a._

—Maldición —murmuré mientras salía de mi departamento para conducir hacia la escuela.

Mi día pasó rápido hoy, solo me quedaba encontrarme con mi compañero en la librería para trabajar en un proyecto de Anatomía que era para dentro de dos semanas. Él estaba en mi grupo para el primer mini trabajo que tuve que hacer en Bioquímica. Él no hacía mucho. Además, estaba diez minutos tarde.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Ouch! —escuché a una voz femenina gritar, seguido de un sonido de libros cayendo. Esto me distrajo del párrafo que había estado leyendo—. A menos que vayas a ayudarme, ¡deja de mirar! —gritó la voz—. Ooh… lo siento —susurró la voz esta vez… fuertemente.

Esto era la _biblioteca_, después de todo.

—¿Qué onda, Aarón? —Mike, mi compañero, preguntó, sentándose frente a mí—. Lindo cabello —rio, palmeando mis cabellos tiesos.

—Es Edward —dije sin humor, antes de tomar las consignas para el trabajo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté. Se supone que debíamos encontrarnos el pasado viernes. Mike tuvo un dolor de cabeza y no pudo venir.

—¿Eh? Oh… bien. Mi estómago se siente mucho mejor. —Sonrió.

—Eso es genial —le dije, pensando que era extraño que mencionara su estómago cuando había sido su cabeza la del problema—. Estaba pensando en que sería único si nosotros…

—¿Edward? —preguntó Mike, interrumpiéndome.

—¿Sí? —respondí, tomando mis marcadores y fichas de mi mochila. Ellas hacían el estudio mucho más fácil. Las amaba.

—Mira. Tengo una… cita… esta noche. ¿Te importaría si lo dejamos para después? —me dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

—Son solo las cuatro de la tarde —le dije, apuntando al reloj sobre su cabeza—. La fecha de entrega es mañana.

—Tío, ¿te importaría cubrirme solo por esta vez? —preguntó, rodando sus ojos.

—Pero… ni siquiera hemos comenzado. Tendré que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta. Tiene que ser de al menos diez páginas. Ya estamos atrasados… —comencé.

—Mira, Urkel —levantó su voz—, no es como si tuvieras otra cosa mejor que hacer —razonó, poniendo los ojos en blanco… otra vez—. Te lo repondré.

Supongo que tenía razón. No haría nada además de estudiar, de todas formas. Normalmente, tendría a Tanya pasa salir. Ahora que no estábamos juntos, pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo estudiando.

—Supongo… —murmuré.

—¡Genial! —Sonrió—. Gracias, Eric. —Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Es Edward —le recordé otra vez, saludándolo.

Tomé mis libros, notas, y computadora y me puse a trabajar. Una vez que supe qué íbamos a hablar, el esquema comenzó a formarse. Me metí de lleno. Antes de saberlo, era las nueve y tenía siete páginas hechas. Me recosté en mi silla y sonreí. Corrí hacia la máquina expendedora para conseguir un aperitivo antes de volver a comenzar. Pensé que debería terminarlo en una o dos horas.

—¡Diablos! —escuché a unos chicos murmurar, distrayéndome de mis estudios—. Mira a ese culo —ordenó a su amigo antes de tomar una foto de algo con su teléfono.

Miré hacia la misma dirección que los tipos para ver qué estaban observando. Mis ojos se clavaron en la imagen de una mujer durmiendo en el suelo. Sin embargo, dormir en el suelo no era lo que los tipos encontraban asombroso. Era cómo estaba durmiendo. Ella estaba en cuatro y su trasero estaba al aire. También parecía usar una pila de libros y su bolsa de la computadora como una almohada improvisada.

—Veamos si puedo hacer zoom —escuché al otro chico reír—. ¡Increible!

Queriendo ver de qué trataba todo el alboroto, miré desde lejos. Después de mi evaluación, confirmé que la mujer sin rostro con extraños hábitos de sueño sí tenía un buen culo, un muy buen culo.

Ni bien el pensamiento pasó por mi mente, me sentí culpable. Yo no era el tipo de hombre que objetiviza a las mujeres. Mi madre se habría horrorizado si pudiera leer mi mente. Para ser honesto, me encontraba avergonzado. Ella era una persona también… con un muy buen culo.

Estaba tan avergonzado.

Me levanté de mi asiento para dirigirme hacia la misteriosa mujer sin rostro para ayudarla. Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba, vi un mal de cabello castaño en el suelo que cubría su rostro. Cuanto más me acercaba, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana revelaba un tono rojizo en su cabello. Sonreí torcidamente ante la vista. Alguien más en este universo tenía un raro color de cabello.

Ella tenía una camiseta violeta, jeans azules, y algún tipo de zapatillas deportivas. Creo que vi un atisbo de lo que parecía un tatuaje mientras su camiseta se subía. Pero, ya me sentía como un pervertido. No miré más.

—Mmm… frío. —Se estremeció un poco en su posición mientras me acercaba. Ella debería tener mucho frío. Solía hacer bastante frío aquí a veces.

—Disculpa —susurré, agachándome y suavemente dándole golpecitos con mi dedo sobre su hombro. Mientras esperaba a que girara, me encontré un poco emocionado de ver qué aspecto tenía—. Disculpa…

—Aaaaggghhh —gimió violentamente, antes que su dedo del medio chocara contra mi rostro—. Déjame sola —se quejó dando patadas.

Di un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese sido disparado. Solo intentaba ayudar. No debería haberla molestado, de todas formas. Debería simplemente haberme ocupado de mis cosas y hacer lo que hacía mejor… ser invisible.

—L-l-lo siento —tartamudeé, dando un paso hacia el sonido de los dos chicos riéndose a carcajadas ante el intercambio de la chica misteriosa y yo.

Volví de nuevo a mi escritorio y junté mis cosas para volver a casa. No creía que podría soportar quedarme, sabiendo que todos habían visto lo que acababa de pasar. Pasé por el lado de la chica misteriosa, solo para escuchar el sonido de golpe de dientes.

El caballero en mí no permitiría que ella se congele, incluso si había sido grosera conmigo dos minutos atrás. Antes de irme, tomé mi gran abrigo y la puse sobre ella como una manta, calentándola y cubriendo su culo en el proceso, ocultándolo de los pervertidos embobados.

Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo la había interrumpido.

Me dirigí a mi coche y volví a mi departamento donde me puse mi pijama y terminé el trabajo. Pasé el resto de la noche poniéndome al día con el resto de mis estudios. Sin embargo, me tomé una hora para mirar House. Amaba ese programa. Siempre lo transmitían. Para cuando fui a la cama, eran las cuatro de la mañana.

Me desperté a las diez y tomé una ducha. Mis clases comenzaban en la tarde los jueves, así que tenía el lujo de dormir un poco. Además, solo tenía dos clases ese día. Eso era bueno. Pasé una hora mirando el trabajo buscando errores antes de prepararme. Decidí usar mi suéter chaleco hoy. Era verde con botones color canela. Era impresionante. Me puse un par de pantalones color caqui y unos mocasines y salí hacia la escuela.

Tuve un examen sorpresa en mi clase de Biología. Estaba bastante seguro que lo había hecho bien, a pesar de no haber tenido de estudiar como normalmente hacía. Luego, imprimí el trabajo en la biblioteca y se lo di a mi profesor. Pareció impresionado ante mi trabajo. Me dijo que estaba ansioso por leerlo. Viendo como había terminado por el día, tomé algo de una de las cafeterías en el campus y comencé a caminar hacia mi coche.

—¡Eric! —Escuché a alguien gritar detrás de mí—. ¡Eric, espera! —Escuché de nuevo, antes que alguien me tomara del hombro. Era Mike.

—Es Edward —le dije, girándome.

—Como sea. —Se encogió de hombros—. Gracias por hacer el trabajo. Al Dr. Carter pareció gustarle.

—De nada. Solo ven a la próxima reunión —dije, empezando a alejarme.

—Sobre eso… —comenzó antes de ponerse su auricular del teléfono—. Mierda… ¿ahora? —gritó antes de cerrar su teléfono—. Mi novia está en una audición para una maldita obra. Tengo que ir a alentarla. Aparentemente, hay una emergencia. Adiós —se quejó, yéndose.

Llegué a mi coche para darme cuenta que no podía encontrar mis llaves. Supuse que debí haberlas dejado en mi última clase. Corrí de vuelta al edificio, justo antes que cerraran con llave la puerta. Encontré mis llaves inmediatamente. De vuelta al estacionamiento, me di cuenta que necesitaba encontrar un baño… rápidamente. Al parecer el hotdog con chili que tuve de almuerzo estaba buscando una salida. Entré en la primera entrada que vi y me apresuré hacia los baños más cercanos.

Después de encargarme de eso, comencé mi camino de regreso a mi coche… otra vez. Parecía que todo intentaba impedirme esta tarde. Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, escuche el sonido de un piano siendo tocado junto con alguien en el violín. Escuché el violín y mi corazón se detuvo. Tanya tocaba el violín. Ella era realmente buena. Casi fue a Julliard.

Quien sea que estaba tocando estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Yo había tomado clases cuando era joven, aunque ya no tocaba desde que comencé la universidad. La persona en el violín, por su parte, necesitaba practicar más. Me asomé a la habitación para ver qué estaba pasando. Para ser honesto, quería ver quién estaba cantando tan mal.

—De acuerdo, damas y caballeros —dijo el hombre en el piano—. Un aplauso para Jessica —ordenó con una palmada seguida por otra pequeña. Supongo que yo no era la única persona que pensaba que ella apestaba—. ¿Hay algún otro que quisiera audicionar? ¿Alguno? ¿No? ¿Ninguno? —preguntó desesperadamente.

—Tenemos una más —una chica pasó a mi lado mientras arrastraba a otra del brazo. La primera chica tenía cabello rojo como la llama y ojos azules. Lo interesante era que tenía rasgos felinos. Ella no era fea… para nada. Solo era raro. Pero, ¿quién era yo para hablar sobre cómo lucía alguien?—. Chicos, esta es mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga, Bella. La traje aquí…

—¡En contra de su voluntad! —espetó la amiga de la pelirroja. La chica que era arrastrada, cuyo rostro no había visto todavía, tenía cabello corto y negro. En cierto modo me hizo recordar a cómo Alice llevaba su cabello.

—Para volar sus mentes iba a decir —terminó su frase la pelirroja antes de dar lo que mi mamá llamaba "el mal de ojo" a una chica rubia. Entonces ella se acercó y tomó el cabello de su reticente amiga, arrebatando la peluca de su cabeza y metiéndola en su bolso.

—¡Mierda, Vickie! —siseó su amiga, dando un puñetazo en el brazo de la pelirroja—. Eres una perra. ¿Lo sabías?

—Ehh, como sea. —Se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

No había visto el rostro de la amiga de la pelirroja todavía… pero sí reconocí su culo. Al menos pensaba que lo hacía. Entonces, miré bien su cabello. Fue entonces cuando recordé. Ella era la chica misteriosa de la biblioteca. Todavía no había visto su rostro.

—Bueno… —El profesor se puso detrás del piano—. Sorpréndenos —ordenó.

—Me ordenaron tocar Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven —espetó la chica misteriosa, volviéndose hacia el piano.

Wow. Ella era hermosa. Como… Tanya. Su rostro era en forma de corazón y tenía ojos en forma de almendras que eran de color chocolate. Normalmente, pensaba que ojos color marrón eran sencillos. Pero en ella no lo eran.

Su nombre era Bella.

—Bueno… adelante —se burló la rubia, agitando su mano. Vi a Mike al lado de ella. ¿Ella era su novia?—. No tenemos todo el día.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Bella mientras sacó de un bolso lo que parecía ser un estuche de violín. Resopló y suspiró mientras sacaba al instrumento de su estuche. Miró mal a su amiga pelirroja, y entonces comenzó a tocar. Yo conocía de música clásica. En mi opinión, Moonlight Sonata era una de las piezas de música más sobre usadas en la existencia. Pero había algo en la forma que ella lo tocaba. Era diferente. Era hermoso. Me senté fuera de la clase y la escuché y tocar.

Me pregunté cómo Bella y Tanya sonarían tocando juntas.

Antes de lo que me gustaría, la última nota resonó a través del salón, cosa que fue seguido por un estruendoso aplauso.

—Gracias. Me alegro que les haya gustado —dijo Bella sin emoción—. ¿Puedo irme ahora? —preguntó a nadie en particular. Cuando nadie respondió, ella tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta. Me golpeó en la cara con la puerta durante su huida.

—¡Ay! —grité, cubriendo mi nariz mientras caía al suelo. Estaba sangrando. Lo sabía. Miré a mis manos y al espejo del pasillo para ver cuán malo era. Sip. Era malo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó, inclinándose para ver si estaba bien—. ¡Lo siento mucho! Soy una mujer catástrofe. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Arde! —siseé, apretando mi nariz.

—¿Está bien que la aprietes? —preguntó, apuntando a mis dedos.

—Es para ayudar a que la sangre coagule así dejo de sangrar —dije, sosteniendo mi cabeza en alto.

—Mierda, Bella —rio la pelirroja—. Rompiste su nariz.

—¡Cállate, Victoria! ¡Ve a casa! —espetó ella—. ¿Acaso la rompí? —me preguntó, volviendo con un pañuelo—. Diablos, eso muy malo. Lo siento. Te…

—Está bien. —Hice una mueca, tratando a asentir con la cabeza.

—Te pagaré. Lo prometo. Es mi culpa —siguió—. Papá va a matarme. —Sacudió su cabeza mientras limpiaba mi rostro con el pañuelo.

—Bella —dije, tomando el pañuelo—. Estoy bien. No está rota. Solo estará amoratada. Pero no está rota —traté de convencerla.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó, tomando una botella de agua de su bolso y ofreciéndomela.

—¿Para qué es esto? —pregunté, sosteniendo el agua.

—Para quitar la sangre. Hay mucha. —Hizo una mueca mirando a mi herida.

Se sentó a mi lado en el suelo mientras yo me limpiaba el rostro, preguntando si estaba bien cada diez segundos.

—Hey. —Me dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Está bien —le dije por enésima vez.

—No te iba a preguntar eso —rio, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? —preguntó, dándome una mirada extraña—. No te conozco.

—Oh, —Me sonrojé torpemente—. Te escuché tocar antes —confesé mientras ella asentía con su cabeza—. ¿Eres una estudiante de música? —pregunté.

—¡Dios, no! —dijo ella fuerte—. Ese fue un favor para Victoria; ella odia a Jessica y quería ver su rostro cuando fuera eclipsada. Fue malicioso, lo sé, pero así es Victoria. Dejé de tocar cuando tenía diecisiete.

—¿Por qué? Eres impresionante.

—Me desenamoré de ello. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿En qué año estás?

—Soy de pos-grado. Acabo de comenzar la escuela de medicina hace un mes.

—Genial —dijo—. Desearía saber lo que quiero.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunté. Parecía un poco joven para estar en la universidad.

—Veinte —confesó.

—Tienes dos años para averiguarlo —traté de animarla—. Solo estás en segundo año.

Ella rio histéricamente.

—Es mejor decir que tengo seis meses. Estoy en último año. Me salté un par de grados.

—Genial. —Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Lo siento. Solo me siento mal.

—Estoy perfectamente bien —dije, levantándome.

—Luces bien, Bella —silbó Mike, pasando por delante de nosotros y mirando de reojo a ella.

—Vete a la mierda, Newton —dijo Bella sin mirar atrás—. ¡Ni en tu sueño más húmedo!

—Ey, Bella —alguien se acercó a ella una vez que salimos del edificio—. ¿Puedo tener cincuenta…?

—No —ella le interrumpió antes que él pudiera terminar.

—Vamos —dijo este—. No tengo ganas de ir al banco. No es como si tú…

—Eso suena a problema personal —espetó ella—. Encuentra a alguien que le importe una mierda, Tyler. Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado —añadió antes que el tipo se fuera—. Lo siento por eso —se disculpó.

—Está bien —dije—. Necesito ir a casa.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me preguntó—. Me siento mal por casi romper tu nariz y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Edward Cullen —dije dándome vuelta.

—Mierda —dijo ella sin emoción. Quitándose la chaqueta—. Estaba esperando quedarme con esta cosa. Es cómoda —añadió, devolviéndome el abrigo—. ¿Acaso te mandé a la mierda ayer?

—Eh…

—Lo siento por eso. Cuando alguien me despierta, me quejo por diez minutos. No fue personal —explicó.

—¿Cómo sabías que era mía? —pregunté, volviéndomela a poner. Olía a mujer… como a fresas.

—Escribiste tu nombre en la etiqueta —rio—. Es difícil de pasar por alto. Fue un placer conocerte, Edward Cullen. Gracias por prestarme el abrigo —dijo, alejándose y saludándome.

—De nada —le devolví el saludo, sonriendo. Ella era agradable.

—Oye. —Dejo de caminar—. Tu sonrisa es torcida.

Mi sonrisa vaciló y mi rostro cayó un poco. Siempre había sido sensible acerca de mi sonrisa. Odiaba que no fuera normal.

—No la escondas —dijo ella, quitando mi aparente tristeza—. Era realmente… linda —dijo alejándose de nuevo. Mi sonrisa volvió.

Al fin logré llegar a mi coche y fui a casa sin que nada más me moleste. Una vez que me cambié de ropa, hice uno de los videos Monkey Men que Emmett me había enviado. Dijo que estaba prohibido no tener abdominales. Los había estado haciendo por un par de meses. No era tan malo. Después, me di una ducha, estudié, llamé a mi mamá, y fui a dormir. No fue tan tarde esta vez. Me fui a la cama a las dos de la mañana.

Las próximas dos semanas siguieron el mismo patrón. Me despertaba, iba a la escuela, volvía a casa, estudiaba, miraba House, estudiaba un poco más, llamaba a mamá e iba a dormir. Mis notas eran fantásticas. El trabajo de Mike y yo resultó muy bien. Tuvimos el único 10 de la clase. Aunque terminé haciendo el resto del proyecto solo ya que su abuela murió. Lo entendía. Era difícil cuando un abuelo moría. Incluso nos unieron para otro proyecto… otra vez. No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía al respecto. Aparte de todo lo académico, todavía seguía triste. A veces, tomaba mi teléfono para llamar a Tanya, solo para recordar que ella no quería hablar conmigo. Echaba de menos los momentos en que ella vendría y yo la llevaba de compras. Habíamos hecho eso un montón.

La extrañaba.

—¡Genial… mierda! —Escuché a alguien gritar—. No puedo creer esto —gimió la voz—. No. No. No. No. No. No. —escuché gritar antes que la mujer comenzara a dar vueltas por el estacionamientos frente al edificio de Ciencias. Una vez que miré bien a la mujer, me di cuenta que era Bella. De acuerdo, vi su culo. Hoy, ella tenía un vestido azul, rosa y verde floral, haciendo juego con las botas, y una peluca verde que tenía coletas.

Ella era una chica extraña.

—¿Bella? —pregunté, honestamente con un poco de miedo a acercarme a ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿En serio? —Se detuvo para mirarme—. ¿Acaso luzco bien? ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?

—L-l-l-o siento —me disculpé, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Solo quería…

—No, lo siento —se disculpó, dejando caer sus hombros y dando un paso hacia adelante—. He tenido un par de horas malas. Acabo de enterarme que estoy reprobando Cálculo II… miserablemente. Hablo de un… veinticinco —dijo, rebuscando entre sus papeles para mostrarme un examen con un gran 25 escrito en rojo.

—Wow —dije torpemente—. Eso es muy… malo.

—Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí en el estacionamiento llorando a los cielos inútilmente. —Agitó sus manos al aire—. Mi coche acaba de ser remolcado y mi compañera de piso no puede venir a buscarme porque está trabajando en el hogar de ancianos y el lugar de remolques cierra a las cinco. Entonces, tengo que ir a buscar a mi perro de la veterinaria a las cuatro o me van a cobrar aún más por pasar la noche y no voy a poder ir a buscarla hasta mañana. Así que, apesta ser yo en este momento —resopló, enseñándole el dedo al pájaro en el cielo—. ¡Dejen de mirarme! —gritó al grupo de chicas que, en efecto, estaban mirándola.

—Supongo que sí apesta —dije, tratando de bromear. Ella no rio.

—Tu nariz sanó bien —dijo, tocando ligeramente mi rostro-

—¡Ahh! —Ambos saltamos ante la corriente que pasó entre nosotros mientras mis lentes caían al suelo.

—Lo siento, probablemente atraje estática durante mi show justo ahora —se disculpó—. No tienes que quedarte conmigo. Probablemente tengas una claseo algo. Puedo llamar a un taxi —me dijo mientras metía la mano en su bolso.

—Está bien. —La detuve—. T-t-te llevaré —ofrecí. No sabía qué me pasó. Solo sentí esta necesidad de ayudarla. Además, ella parecía ser una buena persona. Sería bueno tener una amiga.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. ¿No te molestaría? No me conoces muy bien, no sería…

—Está bien. —Me encogí de hombros—. Ya terminé por el día. A menos que tú…

—Oh, ya terminé —dijo, caminando hacia mí—. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—Te llevo —dije, dirigiéndola hacia mi Volvo.

—Conduces un coche de madres—comentó mientras se subía al asiento pasajero-

—Ese no es un insulto original —le informé mientras salía del estacionamiento.

Mientras viajábamos en silencio, pensé para mi mismo, ella acaba de aceptar un aventón de un completo extraño. No podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo peligroso que era… en este mundo.

—No deberías aceptar aventones de extraños —la regañé. Imagínate si yo hubiese sido malo—. Yo podría haber sido una persona loca.

—Tú no deberías _ofrecer_ aventones a extraños. _Soy_ una persona loca —me miró. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Oh, Dios—. Tranquilo, amigo. Es una broma. Pareces ser un buen tipo. Además, no te ofendas, pero _realmente_ podría ganarte en una pelea a muerte —rio.

Probablemente fuera así. Yo era un hombre muy débil.

—Gracias por esto. No estoy segura si Victoria podría haber salido del trabajo sin previo aviso —dijo, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunté.

—Ella es mi compañera de cuarto y mi mejor amiga. Hemos estado juntas desde que nuestras madres se hicieron amigas. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Trabaja con los ancianos. Qué amable de su parte —señalé, haciendo una pequeña charla.

—No es por elección —rio—. Es orden del tribunal. Ella fue atrapada conduciendo borracha el año pasado. Era o ochenta horas de servicio comunitario o la cárcel.

—Oh —dije, sorprendido.

—¡Aquí es! —me alertó—. ¿Entras? A veces los propietarios vienen tarde en busca de sus perros. Puede que tarde —dijo. Me encogí de hombros y la seguí adentro.

—¡Bella! —Una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rubio vino de la parte trasera—. Snooki ha estado esperando por ti. —Sonrió—. Cada vez que escucha el timbre de la puerta, trata de salir corriendo —dijo antes de volver hacia el cuarto de atrás. Volvió con un perro rojizo. Claramente era un perro para mujeres.

Tanya odiaba a los perros. Ella decía que olían y eran demasiado necesitados.

—¿Cómo le fue hoy? —preguntó Bella, dándole a la señora su tarjeta de crédito—. Ella es una Pomerania —me informó Bella mientras ella acariciaba el animal.

—Su comportamiento es mucho mejor —resopló la mujer—. Ni siquiera tuvo ningún arrebato hoy.

—Snooki tiene un espíritu afín —explicó Bella—. A veces se poner demasiado entusiasta —susurró mientras miraba a un golder retriever en la esquina con un yeso en su pierna—. Tuvieron un desacuerdo sobre un juguete el otro día. No terminó bien.

—¿Dónde está el bolso? —pregunté, mirando alrededor.

—No necesitamos un bolso. —Revolvió el pelo del perro—. Estamos bien.

—¿No necesitas uno?

Tanya tenía un bolso que hacía juego con cada uno de sus outfits para llevar a Diva.

—Nop —dijo—. No te preocupes. Está entrenada —me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta para ella—. Gracias.

Ni bien entré al coche, la perra de Bella saltó de su regazo a mi dirección. Por costumbre, me cubrí inmediatamente el rostro. Cometí el error de no tomar un animal demasiado en serio una vez y Diva, la gata de Tanya, clavó sus garras en mi cuello. Este perro, sin embargo, eligió saltar a mis brazos y frotar su rostro contra mi mejilla.

—Aw… —susurró Bella—. Le gustas.

—Supongo —dije, tomándola y acariciándola.

—¡Ooh! —chilló Bella—. Tenemos que llegar al lugar del remolque.

Encendí el coche y comencé a conducir para ir a buscar el coche de Bella. Noté algo en mi espejo retrovisor que me distrajo. Bella se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante en su asiento y miraba por la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, preocupado—. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —dijo ella—. Simplemente conduces demasiado… lento —me dijo, mirando los coches a nuestro lado.

—Estoy conduciendo al límite de velocidad —le informé.

—Lo sé. Estás conduciendo muy lento. Nunca vamos a llegar —resopló, encorvando sus hombros.

—No voy a ir más rápido —le dije—. Nos pondría en riesgo a los dos.

—Los límites de seguridad son pautas, no reglas. Todos saben eso —se quejó—. Ese tipo en el ciclomotor acaba de pasarnos —apuntó.

—Esa era una moto.

—Ciclomotor —argumentó—. Por favor, ve más rápido —rogó.

—No —le dije.

—Apestas. —Hizo un puchero, mirando por la ventana.

Seguí conduciendo… bajo el límite de velocidad… y llegamos al lugar de remolques. Bella corrió hacia dentro. Yo la seguí.

—Lo siento. Son las 5:05 p.m. Hemos cerrado. Puedes volver mañana a las 9:00 a.m. para recoger tu coche —dijo el hombre, mirando a Bella divertido. Yo no lo aprobaba. Un hombre no debería mirar a una dama así.

Bella se detuvo antes de girarse lentamente para mirarme. Entonces, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, seguido por su labio temblando.

Inmediatamente comencé a sentirme mal. Podría haber conducido un poco más rápido. Era mi culpa. Debería haber escuchado. Ella probablemente me odia ahora.

—Bella, lo siento. Es mi culpa. Te llevaré mañana… —comencé.

—Por favor, señor —murmuró Bella—. ¿Por favor? Necesito mi coche. Realmente lo necesito. ¿Por favor? —Comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento, señorita… —comenzó el hombre.

—Tengo que ir a buscar la medicina de mi abuela y llevar a mi hermanita a la escuela mañana a las seis de la mañana —comenzó ella de nuevo—. Ella tiene un paseo. No puede llegar tarde. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ellas. No hay na… —comenzó a tartamudear e hipar. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas—. Por favor, señor —comenzó de nuevo, sus hombros temblaban ante los sollozos.

Ahora sí me sentía mal. Ella era una estudiante que probablemente trabaja para pagar la universidad mientras que yo nunca he tenido que trabajar. Además, tenía que cuidar su abuela y hermana. Debería haber conducido más rápido. Ella definitivamente me odiaba.

—Necesito mi coche. Tuve que rogar a mi primo que viniera a buscarme de la escuela —añadió señalándome—. ¿Por favor, señor? ¿Por favor? Realmente necesito esto. Sé que son las reglas, pero no hay nadie aquí. No le diremos a nadie —rogó—. ¿Por favor?

¿Eh?

—Lo siento —dijo él.

—Pero…

—Te dejaré llevar tu coche. Pero tendré que cobrarte por dos días de almacenamiento —dijo suavemente, tocando el hombro tembloroso de Bella. Ella seguía llorando.

—P-p-pero —ella gimió más fuerte—. No tengo dinero suficiente para pagar por dos días. Solo tengo para un día y otros cincuenta dólares para la medicina de la abuela. —Comenzó a llorar de nuevo—. No tengo tanto dinero —comenzó a temblar por los sollozos mientras se aferraba de mi chaleco. En este punto, básicamente yo la estaba sosteniendo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Está bien —le dije, acariciando su peluca—. Yo pagaré…

—Vamos, cariño —ordenó el tipo—. Déjame alguna identificación y te dejaré pasar el segundo día.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió ella mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

—No le digas a nadie —ordenó—. Pensaran que me estoy ablandando.

—Gracias. —Sonrió Bella levemente antes de darle al hombre los documentos necesarios. Él fue al garaje para conseguir su coche.

—Bella, lo siento —me disculpé abrazándola—. Debe ser muy difícil para ti…

—¿Se fue? —preguntó.

—Eh… sí —respondí, mirándolo meterse dentro de un coche deportivo blanco.

—Bien —dijo, secándose los ojos y sonándose la nariz—. Eso estuvo cerca —sonrió.

—¿Tú fingías eso? —pregunté con incredulidad. Ella asintió y rio—. ¿Qué tal con tu abuela y hermana?

—Mis dos abuelos están muertos y soy hija única —respondió, revisando su bolso—. La gente tiene un punto débil por los ancianos y niños. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mentí, pero por una buena razón. —Me apuntó—. Solo llegamos tarde por cinco minutos. Él estaba siendo un idiota —dijo.

Ella tenía razón. No llegamos muy tarde. No podía creer que ella haya llorado así. Eso fue algo… increíble.

—Debes creer que soy una loca, ¿no? —rio—. ¿Dónde mierda está ese tipo con mi puto coche?

—No pienso eso en absoluto —le dije—. Solo estaba pensando en lo increíble que fue que hayas llorado sin razón.

—Es un don. —Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Gané el papel de Blanche DuBois en segundo año.

—¿Estudias teatro?

—Eh… no —se rio ante mi conjetura.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me estimula.

—¿Qué estudias entonces?

—Estoy indecisa —dijo, mirando por la ventana para buscar su coche—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Será mejor que no esté dando vueltas en mi coche!

—Espera un minuto —dije después que entendiera su anterior comentario—. ¿Estás en último año _sin decidirte_ por una especialidad?

—Sip.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Ya he terminado con mi educación general. Además, he tomado todas las clases de introducción que me interesan. Una vez que elija una especialidad, todo lo que tengo son cuatro clases más. Me graduaré a tiempo. Elegiré algo con el tiempo. Soy buena en todo… excepto matemáticas, aparentemente… en serio, solo es esta clase de matemáticas. Quiero decir, ¿qué idiota pone solo dos preguntas en un examen? —dijo, sacando su examen de nuevo—. Solo abandonaré. No hay problema —dijo, volviendo a guardar el examen.

—No tienes que abandonar —le dije.

—Eh… sí, tengo que hacerlo. —Sacó de nuevo el papel y señaló el veinticinco con su dedo.

—Te ayudaré —me ofrecí. Ella me miró graciosamente—. Quiero decir, soy bueno en matemáticas y ciencia. Tienes que estar en la escuela de medicina. Puedo sentarme contigo una hora más o menos cuando lo necesites —le dije mientras acomodaba mis gafas.

No sé por qué me ofrecí. Apenas tenía tiempo para dormir. Pero, sentí la necesidad de ayudarla como lo sentí hoy.

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó—. Apenas me conoces —dijo para sí misma. Comenzó a mirar al vacío por un segundo hasta que el sonido de un motor la sacó de su trance—. Está bien —sonrió, saltando del mostrador y corriendo a su coche.

—¿Ese es tu coche? —Apunté a un coche deportivo blanco. Tenía un diseño aseado en el capó. Era una especie de pájaro.

—Sí —dijo abrazando el capó de si coche—. Es un Trans Am de 1979 —me dijo, dándole al hombre su tarjeta de crédito para pagar. El la miró gracioso y se alejó—. Te amo, Tracy.

—¿Le pusiste _Tracy_ a tu coche? —pregunté.

—Sí, Tracy, la Trans Am —sonrió, poniendo a Snookie en su coche.

—Señorita —el hombre salió fuera sosteniendo su tarjeta—, algo va mal con su tarjeta.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Bella, confundida.

—Sigo pasándola y no pasa nada —dijo torpemente—. Lo siento…

—¿Podemos ir adentro? —sonrió, yendo hacia allí—. Espera aquí, por favor —me pidió antes de seguir al tipo.

Limpié mis gafas para mirar mejor. Entonces, di un paso más cerca. El hombre estaba sacudiendo la tarjeta en el rostro de Bella. Ella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y se la quitó, acercándose al escritorio por el teléfono. Después hizo una llamada, sonrió y el hombre bufó y escribió un recibo. Me había acercado un poco a la puerta para escuchar y asegurarme que no le estuviera haciéndole pasar un mal rato.

—Lo siento, señorita. —Sacó el recibo y se lo dio a ella mientras rodaba sus ojos.

—Seguro que lo estás. —Ella rodó sus ojos a cambio y se giró hacia la puerta. Pasó por mi lado y se dirigió a su coche—. ¿Te molestaría reunirte conmigo mañana? —me dijo—. Mi profesor nos dará otro examen.

—De acuerdo —accedí, dándole mi teléfono así ella podía agendarlo.

—Llámame o mándame un mensaje o lo que sea —dijo rápidamente—. El recuperatorio es el próximo lunes —explicó.

—Está bien —dije—. Hablamos luego-

—Nos vemos, Edward —sonrió antes de salir del lote y huir a toda velocidad.

Ella conducía como Alice.

Sonreí, volviendo a mi coche. Había hecho una nueva amiga. Ella no se reía de mí o me hacía sentir raro. Ella me hablaba como si fuera… normal.

.

**BELLA**

_—Victoria… ¡mierda, sí!_

_—Oh, sí… ¡Oh, Dios!_

_—Diablos… ¡mierda!_

_—Justo allí. ¡No pares, joder!_

—Oh, Dios —me quejé, cubriendo mis oídos con mi almohada y dándome vuelta, maldiciendo al excelente acústica de mi casa. Victoria parecía estar disfrutando el momento con su nuevo sabor de la semana, Preston. Al menos, creo que ese era su nombre.

Ella era muy vocal, como si los vecinos no lo sabían. Yo podía escucharla desde mi cuarto… maldita gritona.

Snooki saltó sobre mi cama para acurrucarse a mi lado. Había intentado terminar mi trabajo de Historia. Era para mañana. Decidí hacer el mío en cómo Estados Unidos era un participante fantasma en el apartheid en Sudáfrica. Tenía que ser de veinte páginas, cosa que era jodidamente increíble. La única cosa que me faltaba era mi conclusión y citar las obras. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarme debido a la maratón de sexo que estaba teniendo mi compañera de cuarto. Guardé un sitio web con información relevante sobre ello antes de ir a la cama y contar mis perdidas de la noche.

Maldita sea, Victoria.

Enojada, me desperté a las seis de la mañana para terminar el trabajo. Alrededor de las ocho, al fin pude terminarlo. Terminé yendo un poco por encima del límite. Ahora que lo fácil estaba hecho, finalmente podía prepararme para clase.

Amaba mi armario. Era un maldito desastre. Me gustaba vestir como quisiera. Había pasado mucho tiempo haciendo lo que me decían… y lo que me habían dicho era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, como debía hacerlo, y cuando se suponía que debía terminarlo. Era surrealista, ser capaz de tomar mis decisiones y vestirme cómo quisiera.

Perra.

Busqué mi espíritu y sentí… violeta. Tomé la camiseta violeta, unos jeans azules y unas converse violetas. Dejé mi cabello _natural_. Hoy no habría peluca. Seguía un poco molesta que tuve que tirar mi peluca violeta el mes pasado. Accidentalmente cayó al inodoro cuando estaba en el baño. No he sido capaz de encontrar una que me gustara desde entonces. Agarré unos brazaletes violeta, verde, y dorado y tomé el ascensor para bajar a la cocina por un desayuno rápido.

—Hola, chica —suspiró Vic, desordenando mi cabello—. ¿Vas al natural hoy?

—Vete a la mierda —le contesté, mostrándole el dedo con una sonrisa.

Odiaba mi cabello natural. No el cabello en sí… pero lo que representaba.

—¿Cómo resultó tu trabajo?

—Veinticuatro páginas —me regodeé un poco—. Esa es mi mejor marca personal.

—Rara. —Sacudió su cabeza—. Probablemente obtengas un diez también.

Le molestaba a Victoria que yo apenas me concentrara en el trabajo escolar y consiguiera un diez en cada clase.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó el nuevo tipo de Victoria, abrazándola por detrás.

—Hola… —Lo saludé con mi mano, tratando de pensar en su nombre. No pude así que comí una barra _Skinny Bitch_ en cambio.

Amaba esas.

—Tengo que irme, Vicky —sonrió él, besándola en el cuello—. Te llamaré luego.

—De acuerdo —canturreó ella, encorvando los hombros de emoción mientras él se iba—. Oh, Dios mío —resopló—. Él no se quería ir anoche —se quejó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, riendo—. Parecías estar disfrutando de él anoche —acusé.

—Como sea —bufó, comiendo de su plato de cereal—. Eso solo fue sexo… al menos para mí lo fue —admitió, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Tenemos sexo tres veces y actúa como si estuviera enamorado. Me invitó a ir a la iglesia con él para conocer a sus padres —se estremeció—. No, gracias. Lo voy a dejar.

Ouch.

—La come-hombres ataca de nuevo —anuncie en mi voz de locutora.

—Eh… —Se encogió de hombros, dejando su plato en el fregadero—. Suficiente de mí —cambió de tema—. Tenemos que conseguirte algo.

—Victoria… —le advertí.

—Vamos —suplicó—. Únete al club. Los penes son impresionantes. No puedes seguir siendo una virgen para siempre, Bella. Eres joven. Eres jodidamente rica. Eres sexy… casi tanto como yo.

Victoria había tomado como ofensa personal mi estado de virgen desde que ella perdió la suya en noveno grado. Ella se preocupaba por mi coño tanto como el de ella. Era agradable cuando pensabas en ello… y extraño.

—Vic…

—Tú y yo… ¿juntas? Los hombres no tendrían posibilidades —argumentó, arqueando las cejas. Le di mi cara de perra en cambio—. ¡Tú apestas! —chilló, caminando hacia el garaje.

—¿Yendo a algún lado? —bromeé, sacudiendo las llaves de mi coche en su rostro.

—Perra. —Me enseñó el dedo mientras íbamos al garaje juntas.

—No es mi culpa que te detuvieran ebria y tu padre te haya quitado el coche —sonreí.

El año pasado, Victoria fue atrapada conduciendo ebria y fue arrestada. Sus padres se enteraron y le quitaron su precioso Ferrari rojo.

—¿Podemos tomar el…?

—No —respondí, caminando hacia mi coche.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó, sentándose en el capó del Mercedes McClaren.

—No —dije otra vez, tirando mi bolso en el asiento trasero de mi Trans Am.

Amaba mi coche. Lo había pagado con mi propio dinero.

—¿Qué tal el Porsche?

—Nop —le dije, enfatizando la "p".

—¿El Corvette del 62? —inquirió, abriendo la puerta.

—No-oh —dije, encendiendo el coche.

—¿Qué tal del Cheetah? —intentó, moviendo las cejas—. Detendríamos totalmente a todos en eso —rogó.

—¡Diablos, no! —me quejé, abriendo la puerta del garaje.

—Pero es el único que ha sido hecho —comenzó—. Fue un regalo. Tu papá puede que sea negligente, pero es un dador de regalos impresionante —señaló al garaje y la casa obscena que mi papá había mandado a construir por mí… solo para ir a la universidad.

—¿Por qué lo llamas el Cheetah, de todas formas? —pregunté, presionando mi palma en el identificador para cerrar la casa antes de irnos.

—Suena como uno cuando aceleras el motor. —Hizo un puchero.

Ella decidió no hablarme durante todo el viaje. Había sido inmune a esa forma de tortura desde que tenía seis años. Realmente no me importaba. Disfrutaba del silencio.

—Ten un lindo día de clases, cariño —ordené con voz maternal—. Juega bien con los otros niños.

—Ten buen día. —Puso los ojos en blanco, saliendo del coche—. Oh, trae tu violín cuando vuelvas a buscarme de la orquesta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Como sea —respondí, saliendo del coche.

Hoy tenía un día completo. Tenía que entregar mi trabajo de Historia. Luego, tendría un examen en mi clase de Calculo II, seguido por una lectura probablemente aburrida en mi clase de Literatura Moderna.

Llegué a mi clase de Historia justo a tiempo para entregar mi trabajo.

—Ah… señorita Swan —sonrió a medias el Dr. Truman—. Espero con interés leer este.

—Eso espero —contesté secamente.

Me senté en clase e hice garabatos en mi papel mientras él hablaba. Me hizo preguntas, yo respondí. Era lo mismo casa clase. Nos dio un mini examen para el cual debíamos haber leído… hace dos semanas. Solo yo tuve un diez. Todos estaban enojados conmigo porque torcí la curva… de nuevo. No me importaba un carajo.

Mi profesor… en realidad todos mis profesores… tenían un problema conmigo. Sobre todo era porque me sentaba en clase, no hacía nada, y seguía siendo capaz de obtener un diez en sus clases… en Harvard. ¿Qué podía decir? Simplemente era _así_ de buena. La mayoría pensaría que era por quién era mi padre. Ese no era el caso. De hecho, no muchas personas sabían quiénes eran mis padres. La verdad era… que solo era inteligente. Solo victoria y el Decano sabían. Me gustaba mantenerlo así. Creo que podría dar crédito… o culpar… a mi madre por mi destreza académica. Loca de mierda. Decidí culparla.

Una vez que salí de Historia, tuve quince minutos para ir a mi clase de Cálculo II. La clase parecía ser bastante normal. Me senté, tomé mi calculadora, y esperé a terminar esa prueba de una vez. Después de esta clase, tenía tres horas libres. Podía ir a casa, almorzar, y luego volver. Pronto, el profesor comenzó a dar los exámenes. No estaba segura, pero creí que vi una sonrisa maligna cuando me dio la mía. Asentí con mi cabeza y miré el examen.

Era una sola página.

Con dos preguntas.

Dos preguntas difíciles.

Miré las preguntas. Luego, las volví a mirar. Era entonces que me di cuenta de algo. Oh, Dios…

No sabía las respuestas.

¿Qué diablos?

¡Esto nunca antes me había pasado!

Miré las preguntas de nuevo. Yo era inteligente. Este era mi trato. Fui entrenada para ser inteligente. Quizás estaba mirándolo mal. Nop. Seguía confundida. ¿Acaso me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Quién pone solo dos preguntas en un examen?

Mierda.

Miré las dos preguntas la mayor parte del periodo de clase. No fue hasta que el profesor me notificó que tenía diez minutos para entregar que escribí lo que podía y entregué. Fue malo.

Volví a casa y pensé en lo que acababa de pasar. Me encontraba… en shock. No fui a mi clase de Literatura. Él probablemente vaya a hablar sobre el proyecto que teníamos para la semana siguiente, de todas formas. No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Nunca había obtenido algo debajo de un diez. Había sido… programada para que eso no pasara. Antes que pudiera pensar más, sonó mi teléfono. Era mi madre. Perra.

—Vete a la mierda, demasiado —reí, presionando el botón "rechazar". No estaba de humor para su mierda.

Di vueltas por ahí y miré televisión hasta que fue hora de ir a buscar a Victoria. Traje mi violín como ella había pedido. Quizás alguien que ella conocía necesitaba usarlo. Dios sabe que yo no. Decidí ponerme mi peluca negra. Hacía juego con mi estado de ánimo. Snooki ladró en señal de aprobación antes de irme.

Hacía un poco de frío afuera así que tomé la chaqueta del misterio que había encontrado la semana pasada en la biblioteca. Cuando estaba estudiando, me había quedado dormida. Poco después, sentí un golpecito en mi hombro, seguido por una chispa. Al estar con sueño, no le hice casi y mandé a la mierda al dueño del golpecito. Él… al menos creo que era un "él" porque la chaqueta olía como hombre… dejó un abrigo cómodo cubriéndome así no tendría frío. Traté de devolverla cuando me desperté, pero aparentemente se había ido.

¿Acaso no te encantaba la buena acción del día?

—Bella. —Saltó Victoria cuando me vio llegar—. Tienes que ayudarme a mostrarle a esta perra quién es el jefe.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? —pregunté, confundida.

—Jessica Stanley. —Puso sus ojos en blanco—. Ha estado caminando por ahí toda la semana actuando como si fuera el regalo de Dios a la orquesta. Ella no para de hablar sobre cómo su papi pagó para que muchos expertos la entrenaran —hizo una pausa, utilizando esa voz que los niños usan cuando se ríen de otras personas—. Normalmente, la haría pedazos, pero yo toco el violonchelo. Así que, necesito de tu ayuda para arruinarle el día —dijo rápidamente.

—Eso suena como un problema personal —razoné. No era fan de ser usada para molestar a alguien.

Ya había tenido suficiente de esa mierda.

—¡Tú tocaste con la orquesta rusa cuando tenías doce años!

—¿Y?

Ella actuaba como si hubiese tenido elección en ello.

_Los campeones están bien completos._

Mierda. Era esa voz de vuelta.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó de nuevo—. Ella ha estado de aquí y allá diciendo lo buena que es. La verdad es que nadie va contra ella por miedo. Tú eres valiente… increíble… y un millón de veces mejor que ella. Ella incluso va a hacer que Mike venga. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Newton? —pregunté interesada.

—El único y pervertido —respondió, caminando hacia dentro.

—Lo haré —sonreí.

Había odiado a Mike Newton desde la secundaria. Sí, lo había conocido desde hace tiempo. Me había negado a darle una mamada después del baile de Bienvenida en décimo grado. Él ni siquiera era mi cita. Después de eso, él comenzó el rumor de que era lesbiana. Aparentemente, esa mentira era plausible porque todo el mundo lo creyó… excepto Victoria. Incluso después de todo eso, él seguía intentando meterse en mis pantalones en todo momento. No era suficiente como para hacerme enojar, su sentido de derecho era. Su tío era dueño de la empresa Newton Outfitters. Esto permitía que Newton pensara que él era mejor que todos. Él había vivido toda su vida siguiendo el legado de alguien más. Idiota.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Victoria, confundida ante mi súbita cooperación.

—Sí que toque el violín hace miserable la noche de Mike, puedo vivir con eso —dije, siguiéndola adentro.

Después de ser ordenada a tocar Moonlight Sonata, hice lo que me pidieron. Cada segundo fue una tortura, haciendo que deseara que termine. Al final, toqué la última nota ante un sonoro aplauso. El profesor se puso de pie para aplaudirme, mientras observaba que Victoria le daba una sonrisa comemierda a Jessica. Mi trabajo estaba hecho. Me apresuré hacia la puerta para ir a casa. Escuché un sonido aplastante seguido de un "¡ow!"

Miré para ver tipo de alrededor de mi edad, aullando en el suelo en dolor. Por instinto, traté de ayudarlo. Aunque tenía miedo que estuviera empeorándolo. Corrí hacia el baño para conseguir un papel tissue, rogando que la nariz del chico no estuviera rota. No quería ser demandada. Volví y ayudé a limpiar su nariz y rostro. Cuando toda la sangre se había ido, tuve la oportunidad de ver el rostro del tipo.

Llevaba un par de gafas de montura gruesa, un chaleco, y unos pantalones color caqui que eran demasiado pequeños. Sin embargo, le quedaban bien. Su cabello parecía de una especie de color cobre… casi como un centavo. No lo podría decir realmente porque él tenía mucho gel allí. También, sus ojos era de un color verde raro. Eran como un verde bosque.

Él era lindo. Quería abrazarlo.

Supe que su nombre era Edward, acababa de comenzar la escuela de medicina este semestre. Parecía un buen tipo. Ni siquiera estaba enojado porque casi lo maté con la puerta. Creo que estaba enojado que siguiera preguntándole sí estaba bien. No podía evitarlo. Él parecía tan lastimado. Después, le devolví la chaqueta misteriosa. Me puso triste. Estaba comenzando a gustarme ese abrigo. Además, olía bien… como a especia masculina.

—¿Estaba bien ese tipo¡ —preguntó Vic cuando estacioné.

—Creo que sí —razoné—. Dijo que estaba bien.

—Esa mierda fue brutal. Parecía una película de Quentin Tarantino. —Sacudió su cabeza.

—Espero que no esté rota —suspiré mientras sonaba mi teléfono… otra vez. Era mi madre—. Ugh —murmuré, ignorando la llamada.

Ese fue el día más interesante que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron aburridas. Eso fue, hasta que tuve un paquete en el correo.

_Bella,_

_Para darle vida a tu horrible armario y mejorar tu mal gusto. Haz uso de ellos._

_-Madre._

Puse los ojos en blanco y llevé la caja adentro. Encontré varios artículos de ropa de todas las principales marcas de diseño. Gucci, Versace, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Jean Paul Gautier… lo que sea. No usaba esta mierda. Ella lo sabía. Me gustaba comprar en tiendas de segunda mano; Goodwill, y el Salvation Army. Ella simplemente no lo entendía… o aceptaba.

Perra.

Ella sabía que no estaba interesada en marcas de diseño. Sin embargo, cada temporada, me enviaba miles de prendas, como si eso me fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión. Ella las enviaba con una carta junto con un insulto. Era otra forma de hacerme sentir como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena. ¿Quién firmaba una tarjeta con "Madre", de todas formas?

Tomé la caja y la llevé a _Dress for Success_. Era un local de caridad para personas que no tenían suerte y necesitaban prendas para ayudarlas a conseguir empleo. Dejé la caja en la puerta y golpeé la puerta antes de meterme en mi coche y alejarme. Esas personas podían hacer mejor uso de ellas que yo.

El miércoles era mi día más flojo. Tenía clase Cálculo II y de Cine. Mi clase de Cine era aburrida… como siempre. El profesor nos recordaba que necesitábamos tener nuestras películas individuales hechas antes del mes siguiente. Ni siquiera había comenzado a editar la mía todavía. Al comienzo del semestre, había filmado todas las escenas. Solo necesitaba juntarlas. Ya lo haría eventualmente. Conduje al edificio de matemáticas para la clase. Estaba aburrida… una vez más. Al final de la clase, el Dr. Patterson me devolvió mi examen. Era un veinticinco.

¿Veinticinco?

¡Veinticinco!

Esto no podía ser.

Escuché esa voz molesta en mi cabeza.

_Eres una campeona. Los campeones no fallan._

—Disculpe —pregunté al Dr. Patterson después de clase—. Em… —Le enseñé mi examen—. ¿Ha habido…?

—No —interrumpió—. Has desaprobado.

—Pero…

—No puedes ser una perezosa todas las clases y esperar aprobar —sonrió, guardando sus cosas—. Sugiero que abandones el curso —sonrió maliciosamente mientras salía.

¿Eh?

Salí del edificio aturdida. No podía creer que había desaprobado. No solo eso, había reprobado con un veinticinco. ¡Un veinticinco! No podía creer esta mierda. Caminé al estacionamiento para encontrar que mi coche no estaba allí. Tenía mierda que hacer hoy. No tenía tiempo para esto. Este no era mi actitud normal, pero tuve un berrinche. Estoy hablando de gritar, chillar, y dar pisoteadas en el estacionamiento. Era el peor día del mundo.

—¿Bella? —Escuché a alguien llamar mi nombre.

Era Edward.

Sonreí ante su amabilidad. No solo se ofreció a llevarme a buscar mi perro. También me llevó a por mi coche. Él es lindo. Snooki también parecía gustarle. Ella no lo atacó como lo hacía con la mayoría de las personas. No hablamos mucho de camino allí. Me pareció del tipo tranquilo. No quería hacerlo sentir incomodo así que me mantuve tranquila también. Una de las cosas que noté era que parecía… triste. Traté de bromear con él sobre lo lento que estaba conduciendo. No creo que lo haya entendido. Así que me mantuve en silencio.

Después de interpretar la cuidadora llorando, tuve miedo que pensara que estaba loca. La mayoría lo hace, de todas formas. Estuve un poco sorprendida que saber que él pensaba que era genial. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarme para mi clase de Cálculo II. No quería abandonarla. Yo nunca admitía la derrota… en nada. Fui a la cama esa noche feliz que hubiese hecho un nuevo amigo y hubiese obtenido una solución a mi problema en el proceso.

* * *

**Fotos de la ropa y peluca de Bella en el grupo. **


End file.
